mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweetie Belle/Gallery
Season one Cutie Mark Crusaders cowering S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Sweetie Belle id S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Sweetie Belle singing Fluttershy cowering S1E17.png|Stare Master Sweetie Belle "Tiger taming" S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle worried S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Sweetie Belle The show is starting S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Season two Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class S2E1.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Sweetie Belle Doll Love S2E3.png|Lesson Zero Dracula Belle S2E4.png|Luna Eclipsed Sweetie Belle Smoke 1 S2E5.png|Sisterhooves Social CMC Bowling 1 S2E6.png|The Cutie Pox Spike tries to take the scooter from the CMC S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess CMC gasping in crowd S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Classroom Awake S2E12.png|Family Appreciation Day Scootaloo brings the glitter S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Pinkie Pie Scootaloo skipping S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed CMC S2E20.png|It's About Time Sweetie Belle believe S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Aerial view of flowers S02E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Sweetie Belle has an idea S3E04.png|One Bad Apple Sweetie Belle with her hair dyed S3E05.png|Magic Duel Sweetie Belle sad S3E6.png|Sleepless in Ponyville Sweetie Belle touching Angel S3E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Spike, CMC, and the pets hiding S03E12.png|Games Ponies Play Sweetie Belle in Rarity's flashback S3E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure My Little Pony Equestria Girls Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle in hallway EG.png|Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle in the hallway. Twilight and Fluttershy walking in the cafeteria EG.png Crusaders dancing to music video EG.png Cheerilee talking to the CMC EG.png Cheerilee getting a headache EG.png Cheerilee takes the loudspeaker away EG.png Cutie Mark Crusaders music video EG.png CMC on the computer EG.png Crusaders get an idea EG.png Canterlot High cafeteria EG.png Girls ready to sing EG.png Girls begin the song EG.png CMC dancing at Fall Formal EG.png Flash and CMC looking down at Sunset EG.png Principal Celestia crowning Twilight EG.png Celestia placing crown on Twilight's head EG.png Celestia and students cheering EG.png CMC dancing EG.png Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Sweetie Belle upside-down S4E1.png|Rarity, my horn! Rarity's curtains coming alive S4E01.png|Sweetie Belle, run dear. Sweetie Belle runs from living curtains S4E01.png|Sweetie Belle, running away from enchanted fabric. Flight to the Finish Cheerilee addresses the class S4E05.png Fillies listen to Ms. Harshwhinny S4E05.png Diamond Tiara "it's gotta be me" S4E05.png Scootaloo "maybe it's us!" S4E05.png Fillies in awe of Rainbow Dash S4E05.png Students listening to Ms. Harshwhinny S4E05.png Fillies of Cheerilee's class wide shot S4E05.png Fillies and colts leaving schoolhouse S4E05.png Cutie Mark Crusaders decide to come up with a routine S4E05.png Sweetie Belle worried S4E05.png Scootaloo "it might as well be us" S4E05.png Scootaloo thrilled "I'm in!" S4E05.png Cutie Mark Crusaders discuss the routine S4E05.png Sweetie Belle focus S4E05.png Apple Bloom "Earth ponies like me" S4E05.png Sweetie Belle "unicorns like me" S4E05.png Scootaloo "and Pegasi like me" S4E05.png Cutie Mark Crusaders "whole bunch of practice" S4E05.png Cutie Mark Crusaders determined S4E05.png CMC walking S4E05.png CMC walking together S4E05.png CMC walking while singing S4E05.png CMC walking while switching positions S4E05.png CMC singing with nose up to the sky S4E05.png CMC looking towards Ponyville S4E05.png CMC running with sunset in the background S4E05.png CMC pulling rope S4E05.png CMC trying to pull rope from Bulk Biceps S4E05.png CMC with a punching bag S4E05.png Apple Bloom rejecting a bucket of water from Sweetie Belle S4E05.png CMC walking on colored ground S4E05.png CMC forming a big shadow of a pony S4E05.png CMC walking with heart in the background S4E05.png CMC singing with heart in the background S4E05.png CMC singing with flags in the background S4E05.png Sweetie Belle helping Scootaloo out S4E05.png Scootaloo walking away S4E05.png CMC on the ground S4E05.png CMC laughing S4E05.png CMC singing with heart in the background 2 S4E05.png CMC walking towards sunset S4E05.png CMC jumps together S4E05.png CMC hanging in the air S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon mocking CMC S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon mocking CMC 2 S4E05.png Diamond Tiara "crush everyone else" S4E05.png Scootaloo singing badly S4E05.png Silver Spoon "you know what you don't have" S4E05.png Sweetie Belle blank flank S4E05.png Cutie Mark Crusaders unfazed S4E05.png Apple Bloom "have to do with flag carrying" S4E05.png Cutie Mark Crusaders feeling confident S4E05.png Cutie Mark Crusaders three-way hoof-bump S4E05.png CMC stare down Tiara and Spoon S4E05.png Sweetie Belle hopping S4E05.png Cutie Mark Crusaders performance S04E05.png CMC performing S4E05.png Scootaloo 'what do you think' S4E05.png Rainbow 'You whipped that act together...' S4E05.png Rainbow trying to maintain her professionalism S4E05.png CMC smiling S4E05.png Rainbow Dash talking to the CMC S4E05.png Apple Bloom 'Do y'all think she liked it' S4E05.png Scootaloo 'So let's keep working!' S4E05.png Diamond Tiara observing the CMC S4E05.png The CMC on the stage S4E05.png Sweetie Belle shocked S4E05.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle angry S4E05.png Diamond Tiara '...isn't getting off the ground either' S4E05.png Sweetie Belle 'Ms. Harshwhinny never said anything about that!' S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walking away S4E05.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle sees Scootaloo S4E05.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo shocked S4E05.png Scootaloo 'I'm gonna have to fly' S4E05.png Scootaloo hovering S4E05.png Scootaloo falls on the stage S4E05.png Apple Bloom 'I don't think that's the problem' S4E05.png Scootaloo '...flying is the only way we're gonna win' S4E05.png Scootaloo '...so it's back to practice!'.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo closes their eyes S4E05.png Apple Bloom 'Probably not' S4E05.png The CMC onstage at dusk S4E05.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle tired S4E05.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle annoyed S4E05.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle lifts the hoop S4E05.png Scootaloo falls onto the ground after trying to fly S4E05.png Scootaloo '...try that part again' S4E05.png Scootaloo trying to fly again S4E05.png Apple Bloom 'I liked the routine the way it was!' S4E05.png Scootaloo 'But all she cares about now is flying!' S4E05.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle sees Scootaloo trying to fly S4E05.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle walking onstage tired S4E05.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle 'Friendship!' S4E05.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle walks to the right S4E05.png Sweetie Belle points to the left S4E05.png Apple Bloom 'I'm just tired!' S4E05.png Apple Bloom accidentally slaps Sweetie Belle with her tail S4E05.png Apple Bloom accidentally hits Sweetie Belle S4E05.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle lifting the hoop S4E05.png Scootaloo trying to fly S4E05.png Scootaloo smiling S4E05.png Scootaloo worried S4E05.png Sweetie Belle feeling tired S4E05.png Sweetie Belle 'It's like you don't even need us anymore!' S4E05.png Scootaloo pointing at Sweetie Belle S4E05.png Scootaloo '...who's gonna hold up...' S4E05.png Apple Bloom frustrated S4E05.png Scootaloo sees Apple Bloom leaving S4E05.png Sweetie Belle 'We've gotta catch the early train to the Crystal Empire' S4E05.png Apple Bloom 'She'd better get here soon!' S4E05.png Apple Bloom '...you were gonna miss the train!' S4E05.png Scootaloo doesn't want to go S4E05.png Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom surprised S4E05.png Sweetie Belle 'I can't believe you're quitting on us!' S4E05.png Apple Bloom 'Forget it' S4E05.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo turn away from each other S4E05.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle inside the train looking outside S4E05.png Rainbow Dash 'How's my favorite routine...' S4E05.png Sweetie Belle 'She's staying home' S4E05.png Sweetie Belle 'Well, actually, we kinda told her...' S4E05.png Rainbow '...and a team never leaves a friend behind!' S4E05.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle looking at each other S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon taunts Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle S4E05.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle irritated S4E05.png Rainbow Dash, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle going back S4E05.png Rainbow kicks door to reveal Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle S4E05.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle putting on a grin S4E05.png Sweetie Belle 'Not without you, Scootaloo' S4E05.png Rainbow 'You're you!' S4E05.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle walking towards Scootaloo S4E05.png Apple Bloom 'Three kinds of ponies livin' together as friends' S4E05.png CMC back together S4E05.png CMC singing the reprise S4E05.png Scootaloo '...and let's win this thing!' S4E05.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle on Skis S04E05.png Scootaloo speeding through Ponyville S4E05.png Scootaloo scooting on the plank S4E05.png The CMC riding S4E05.png CMC riding through the forest S4E05.png CMC riding through the desert S4E05.png|Riding through the desert. CMC riding on the hills S4E05.png CMC pyramid pose "Ponyville forever!" S4E05.png|"Ponyville forever!" Cutie Mark Crusaders awaiting announcement S4E05.png Cutie Mark Crusaders cheering S4E05.png CMC receiving winners' wreaths S4E05.png Crusaders in the winner's circle S4E05.png|CMC in the winner's circle. Rainbow Dash congratulates the Crusaders S4E05.png Rainbow Dash "contain your excitement" S4E05.png Rainbow Dash and CMC laughing S4E05.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle "what" S4E05.png Scootaloo "cutie marks in flag carrying" S4E05.png CMC excited and Rainbow frustrated S4E05.png Pinkie Pride Pinkie Pie walking on hooves S4E12.png Pinkie Pie upsidedown S4E12.png Cutie Mark Crusaders upside-down S4E12.png Rainbow hitting the pinata S4E12.png Simple Ways Rarity talking to fillies S4E13.png|Sweetie Belle, beside Scootaloo. Rarity and Apple Bloom "that just ain't so" S4E13.png Fillies looking shocked S4E13.png Rarity "make yourselves look just like that" S4E13.png Rarity and CMC walking on the catwalk S4E13.png|Sweetie Belle, on the runway in a beautiful dress. Filli Vanilli Pinkie hopping while Applejack is pulling a wagon S4E14.png The Ponytones singing in the classroom S4E14.png Students cheering S4E14.png Twilight Time Sweetie Belle "Ready to give it a shot!" S4E15.png|Nope! I feel lucky and determined. Magic spark on Sweetie's horn S4E15.png Sweetie Belle struggling with magic S4E15.png Sweetie Belle neck clicks S4E15.png Sweetie "Think I threw my neck out" S4E15.png Scootaloo "you're okay" S4E15.png Apple Bloom "liftin' brooms'll be a cinch!" S4E15.png Sweetie "I doubt it" S4E15.png Sweetie 'I'll never get my cutie mark' S4E15.png Twilight "Maybe not" S4E15.png Twilight "I already told you" S4E15.png Twilight "You'll find it in no time" S4E15.png Apple Bloom "learn these new skills, Twilight" S4E15.png CMC testing plant growth 1 S4E15.png Smoke coming out S4E15.png Scootaloo and Sweetie laughing S4E15.png Sweetie with a ball S4E15.png CMC and Pipsqueak playing with a ball S4E15.png Apple Bloom "she gets so much attention without" S4E15.png Scootaloo "She's using somepony else" S4E15.png Sweetie "we could be the big shots around here" S4E15.png Sweetie thinking S4E15.png|Hmm.. A tree forms S4E15.png Diamond Tiara being levitated S4E15.png Sweetie Belle giggling S4E15.png Diamond Tiara knocking on Sweetie's head S4E15.png Sweetie surprised S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "will be taking you to Manehattan" S4E15.png Sweetie Belle "to take me to Manehattan" S4E15.png Sweetie Belle angry S4E15.png Sweetie "Oh, yeah" S4E15.png Sweetie "and super-cool ponies!" S4E15.png Sweetie "with Princess Twilight all the time!" S4E15.png Sweetie Belle walking away S4E15.png CMC, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walking together S4E15.png Apple Bloom "I don't think we should" S4E15.png Sweetie "excuse us for a moment" S4E15.png Apple Bloom about to be pulled by Sweetie S4E15.png Sweetie 'We should totally say yes!' S4E15.png Apple Bloom "I don't want them laughing" S4E15.png Sweetie "learn something too!" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon waving at CMC S4E15.png Scootaloo "they won't be able to laugh at us" S4E15.png Apple Bloom "to get on our good side" S4E15.png Apple Bloom grin S4E15.png Scootaloo grinning S4E15.png CMC, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walking towards the library S4E15.png Scootaloo knocking on the door S4E15.png Sweetie "Twilight takes this time out" S4E15.png Twilight "Come on in!" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon excited S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walking towards the door S4E15.png Twilight "as many ponies as I can" S4E15.png CMC smiling to Twilight S4E15.png Twilight and CMC walking S4E15.png Sweetie pointing S4E15.png CMC worried S4E15.png Apple Bloom "bringin' guests yesterday" S4E15.png Scootaloo "laugh at us once" S4E15.png Sweetie "that same mistake again" S4E15.png CMC stops S4E15.png Scootaloo "for learning skills to be big shots" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and other foals walking towards CMC S4E15.png Sweetie "here it comes" S4E15.png Crowd of foals walking towards the CMC S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "are now the hottest thing around' S4E15.png Sweetie "Uh-oh" S4E15.png Foals gathering around CMC S4E15.png Sweetie "All these ponies really wanna meet" S4E15.png CMC looking at the crowd of foals S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "as an unruly mob simply won't do" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "Might I suggest you get organized" S4E15.png Sweetie "Don't you see" S4E15.png Sweetie grin S4E15.png Sweetie "They all think we're the greatest" S4E15.png Sweetie Belle jumps up S4E15.png Apple Bloom "invitin' two ponies to Twilight Time" S4E15.png Sweetie Belle smiling S4E15.png Sweetie Belle "I got this" S4E15.png CMC walking to the Hay Burger S4E15.png Apple Bloom "I don't like this, Sweetie Belle" S4E15.png Sweetie "You said not to invite them" S4E15.png Sweetie "So what's the problem" S4E15.png Sweetie "about inviting Twilight out for a meal" S4E15.png Pipsqueak on the bushes S4E15.png Diamond Tiara pushes Pipsqueak down S4E15.png Sweetie seeing what's behind the bushes S4E15.png Foals hiding behind the bushes S4E15.png Sweetie Belle realizing S4E15.png Sweetie sees Twilight S4E15.png Sweetie "as I wish" S4E15.png CMC sees Twilight eating S4E15.png Sweetie "You are" S4E15.png Twilight "Working with young students" S4E15.png CMC grinning S4E15.png Pinkie "Haven't seen you here in, like" S4E15.png CMC surprised S4E15.png Pinkie "never mind, they're gone" S4E15.png Pinkie 'They're back!' S4E15.png Pinkie "Nevermind, they're gone" S4E15.png CMC with a smile S4E15.png Scootaloo making pose S4E15.png Scootaloo making face S4E15.png Scootaloo posing with Sweetie S4E15.png Twilight "What in the world" S4E15.png Twilight sees what's behind her S4E15.png Twilight confused S4E15.png Apple Bloom making face S4E15.png Apple Bloom "And this" S4E15.png Apple Bloom making a pose S4E15.png Scootaloo "I look sad" S4E15.png Sweetie hides her face behind the table S4E15.png Cutie Mark Crusaders "this is bad" S4E15.png Twilight sees CMC leaving the Hay Burger S4E15.png Pipsqueak pointing to the CMC S4E15.png Cutie Mark Crusaders looking confused S4E15.png Foals walking up to the CMC S4E15.png Cutie Mark Crusaders excited S4E15.png Cutie Mark Crusaders unsure S4E15.png Sweetie Belle knows "exactly how to handle this" S4E15.png CMC cut ribbon at Pipsqueak's lemonade stand S4E15.png Sweetie Belle and Pipsqueak S4E15.png Scootaloo getting a hoof shining S4E15.png Scootaloo looking at her hoof S4E15.png Sweetie Belle "look who's inviting who" S4E15.png Apple Bloom "we have arrived" S4E15.png Cutie Mark Crusaders high-hoof S4E15.png Sweetie Belle, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon poolside S4E15.png Sweetie Belle "why is this party cooler" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "all the ponies we're keeping out" S4E15.png Sweetie Belle "we have to go" S4E15.png CMC leaving pool party S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "we're coming too, right" S4E15.png Sweetie Belle telling Diamond Tiara no S4E15.png Sweetie Belle "didn't have a chance to ask Twilight" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara angry S4E15.png Sweetie Belle still knows how to handle this S4E15.png Sweetie Belle "RUN!" S4E15.png CMC sneaking over the bushes S4E15.png Scootaloo "we gotta beat them to Twilight's" S4E15.png Apple Bloom "run like the wind!" S4E15.png Cutie Mark Crusaders running away S4E15.png CMC running up to the library S4E15.png Cutie Mark Crusaders out of breath S4E15.png Scooter colts cut CMC off S4E15.png Foals catch up to the CMC S4E15.png CMC attempt to explain S4E15.png Twilight invites foals inside the library S4E15.png Twilight with crowd of Ponyville foals S4E15.png Apple Bloom "everything's working out just fine" S4E15.png Twilight "to come learn new things" S4E15.png Sweetie Belle faking modesty S4E15.png Cutie Mark Crusaders in trouble S4E15.png Twilight "is this true" S4E15.png CMC feeling guilty S4E15.png Twilight tells the CMC to "prove it!" S4E15.png CMC looking nervious S4E15.png CMC put on the spot S4E15.png CMC "forgot to bring our stuff" S4E15.png Sweetie Belle "no, wait!" S4E15.png Sweetie Belle promising dinner and a show S4E15.png Sweetie Belle "we the Cutie Mark Crusaders" S4E15.png Sweetie Belle "we don't have Scootaloo's unicycle parts" S4E15.png CMC about to demonstrate what they learned S4E15.png Sweetie Belle magic sparks S4E15.png Sweetie Belle straining her magic S4E15.png Sweetie Belle commands broom to "rise!" S4E15.png CMC covered in applesauce S4E15.png CMC apologizing to Twilight S4E15.png Apple Bloom feeling guilty S4E15.png Sweetie Belle levitating flower bud S4E15.png Sweetie Belle "thanks..." S4E15.png Twilight calling out to Sweetie Belle S4E15.png CMC looking back at Twilight S4E15.png CMC happy again S4E15.png Sweetie Belle writing in friendship journal S4E15.png Sweetie Belle watches Scootaloo unicycle S4E15.png Sweetie Belle using magic S4E15.png Twilight "made so much progress" S4E15.png Twilight "see you next time" S4E15.png Cutie Mark Crusaders about to leave library S4E15.png Cutie Mark Crusaders in disguise S4E15.png|Disguises on, classmates won't suspect a thing! CMC leaving library in disguise S4E15.png Somepony to Watch Over Me Sweetie and Scootaloo sees Apple Bloom walking S4E17.png Scootaloo "we'll be here for you" S4E17.png Sweetie "it could change everything for you" S4E17.png CMC looking at the door S4E17.png CMC in serious mode S4E17.png CMC sees Applejack walking S4E17.png The other Apples in front of CMC S4E17.png CMC sweating S4E17.png Granny Smith "that you're old enough to stay" S4E17.png CMC excited S4E17.png CMC back to serious mode S4E17.png Apple Bloom "I accept your decision" S4E17.png Other Apples see CMC walking away S4E17.png Sweetie and Scootaloo looking at Apple Bloom S4E17.png Sweetie "Why, that sounds delightful!" S4E17.png Apple Bloom silences Sweetie Belle S4E17.png Apple Bloom "without Applejack hoverin' over me!" S4E17.png Scootaloo and Sweetie thinking S4E17.png Apple Bloom looking out the window S4E17.png Apple Bloom has an idea S4E17.png Apple Bloom "The pies!" S4E17.png Apple Bloom "to some incredibly hard-to-reach town" S4E17.png Apple Bloom "somepony watchin' over me!" S4E17.png Scootaloo "come back and check on you" S4E17.png Sweetie "you need an escape plan" S4E17.png Scootaloo "I got an idea for one!" S4E17.png Scootaloo puts a bow on Sweetie Belle S4E17.png Sweetie and Apple Bloom sees Scootaloo on bed S4E17.png Scootaloo touches bow S4E17.png Apple Bloom "It is!" S4E17.png CMC dancing S4E17.png CMC hears AJ knocking on the door S4E17.png Sweetie "we've gotta get you out of here now!" S4E17.png CMC putting hooves S4E17.png Apple Bloom "let's do it!" S4E17.png Sweetie and Scootaloo sees Apple Bloom fall S4E17.png Apple Bloom on hay bale looking S4E17.png Apple Bloom ready S4E17.png Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle waving S4E17.png Apple Bloom pulling pie cart S4E17.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo hears Applejack S4E17.png Scootaloo "get in while I hide!" S4E17.png Sweetie Belle on bed S4E17.png Sweetie "How does she sleep?" S4E17.png Scootaloo "With sass!" S4E17.png Sweetie nervous S4E17.png Applejack "you are a delicate flower" S4E17.png Sweetie and Scootaloo sigh in relief S4E17.png AJ at the door again S4E17.png Sweetie Belle snoring S4E17.png AJ "dozin' so peaceful-like" S4E17.png Sweetie Belle wakes up S4E17.png Applejack "She's not here!" S4E17.png Applejack searching in the drawer S4E17.png Applejack lifts Apple Bloom's bed S4E17.png Scootaloo and Sweetie looking at each other S4E17.png Sweetie "we know exactly where she is" S4E17.png Scootaloo "Yeah, she's making your" S4E17.png Sweetie and Scootaloo looking down S4E17.png AJ 'Rarity's on her way here to look after you two' S4E17.png Sweetie and Scootaloo looking at each other S4E17.png Sweetie and Scootaloo worried S4E17.png Sweetie biting her lips S4E17.png Sweetie closes her eyes S4E17.png Sweetie "It must've been hours ago" S4E17.png Miscellaneous Sweetie Belle and Rarity Toys 2.jpg|Sweetie Belle and Rarity Toys. CMC intro.png CastleCreator SweetieBelle.png|Sweetie Belle. CastleCreator SweetieBelle2.png|Sweetie Belle in her Nightmare Night costume. CastleCreator SweetieBelle3.png CastleCreator SweetieBelle4.png|Sweetie Belle, with her flower filly dress. Sweetie Belle and Rarity Toys.jpg|Sweetie Belle and her big sis, Rarity. CMC as flower fillies.jpg Cutie Mark Crusaders crest.png AiP Sweetie Belle.png|My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Adventures in Ponyville Promotional Sleepless in Ponyville sticker from GetGlue.png|Promotional sticker for Sleepless in Ponyville from GetGlue Promotional poster - telling stories around the campfire S3E6.jpg|Promotional poster for Sleepless in Ponyville RiM Earth pony race Cutie Mark Crusaders.jpg|Racing is Magic Category:Character gallery pages Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders